kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Vweeb
Vweebelemelele "Vweeb" Lypbynopbolus (Numbuh 25.4) is the 10-year-old son of Ava and Kweeb in the Gameverse. He is half-Kateenian and half-Glomourian, and lives on Planet Aquaria. He's a technology officer and a spy for the New GKND. He has a younger, but bigger sister, Makava. His Negative is Beewv, an angry little swordsman. Nextgen Series Background When Ava and Kweeb got married, they agreed that their first kid would be tiny, and the second would be regular size, and Vweeb was the firstborn child. When Vweeb was younger, children always teased and bullied him because of his small size, and his sister always had to rescue him from their torture. Vweeb tried to keep his pride, and his mother helped him to train with Tiny Style. Vweeb always admired his mother for her power and strength, and despite his improvement of evading her attacks, he felt inferior to her superior strength, and believed he could never fight like she could. Ava informs him that while he has Kateenian blood, he has her Glomourian blood too, the blood of thousands of fierce, proud warriors. Vweeb promises he'll learn to fight and one day defeat his mother, to which Ava doubts, even if he could beat lesser enemies. But Vweeb still makes the promise, and has sought a way to increase his own strength. Viridi Saga Vweeb started bonding with his mother in "Alien Mother's Day", where he and Ava played Hide-and-seek, where Vweeb hid under the couch and easily hid from her vision. Afterwards, the two went shopping for squid soup at Twinkly Marts, where they met Arianna and her parents. Vweeb confided with Arianna that he liked hanging out with his mother, and Ava heard him. In "Calm, Cool, and Collected", Vweeb, Danny, and Artie performed a show for Sunni and Darcy, where he and Artie shot milk into each others' mouths, thanks to Danny's waterbending. The show ended where Vweeb caught all the milk and burst. In one of the one-shots of "Story of Their Lives", titled "You'll Find Out", while at the beach, Vweeb says to his mother that he's gonna be just like dad one day. Ava says there was one thing that Kweeb was too small to handle, and when Vweeb asks what, Arianna walks by in a two-piece swimsuit, to which he stares at. Ava replies that "he'll find out." In The Son of Evil, Vweeb and Makava are sent by Nebula to help Cheren Uno and co. capture Nerehc Onu at the Canyon of Miracles. In The Gang, Vweeb is summoned by Kami Heartly to sneak off with her daughter, Kimaya, and see where she's going. Vweeb hides in Kimaya's pocket as she goes to the hideout of her gang, The Gang. When Kim sits on a crate and nearly crushes Vweeb, he is discovered. They threaten to squish him, but after Vweeb shows off his "tough" attitude, Kimaya is impressed. After Kimaya's feud with her mom, Vweeb tries to tell her that Kami is just looking out for her. He then admits he was sent to spy on Kimaya for Kami, but didn't want to tell on her because he liked her. The two shortly become friends before the team is kidnapped by Arlon. Vweeb wasn't brainwashed by Arlon's powers, being too small, and he goes to tell Kami what happened. Vweeb shrinks Kami down so they can sneak into Arlon's school, and the two save the Gang members together. In Operation: SCARY, Vweeb dressed as a piece of candy. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, Vweeb turned into a piece of candy. Vweeb helps to distract Harry the Werewolf so the others can rescue the Fright Side members. In Sector SA, Vweeb hides in Makava's dress as she enters an underground bar and gets herself captured by the Collector. During her fight with Morgiana, she gives up when Morg is about to stomp the place where Vweeb is hiding. When Makava is locked in the Collector's museum, Vweeb shoots the glass imprisoning them and frees all the other prisoners, breaking Morg and a rabbit Faunus's collars. The aliens escape with Morgiana, and Vweeb was against letting Morg stay at their house. They take Morg to Earth's Moonbase so she can sign up for CND Training. In Viridi's Last Stand, Arianna takes Vweeb to Planet Secco to look for seeds of the Ancient Flower, in the hopes of saving the planet. Vweeb admits that he doesn't find it exciting, disappointing Arianna. They return to GKND H.Q. so Nebula can give them, and Tronta and Makava, the mission to follow Viridi's Forces when they take their shipment of Nightmare Toxin. Beforehand, Arianna and Vweeb go to Coruscant as Arianna tries, and fails, to sell fliers. Vweeb explains that Arianna needs to be stronger about her beliefs, and not go with what everyone says, making Arianna feel more doubtful. Finally, they go on the mission as Vweeb shrinks his three friends/sister down, and they stowaway on the Nightmare crate. They are taken by Viridi's troops, but suddenly faint and wake up in a giant jungle planet. Later, the three tame a Kikwi creature, and eventually find Sector W on the planet, after the events that occured. They learned they were on Planet Flora, and use Sappo and Gibli's Onion ship to return to GKND H.Q.. They explain the situation and learn Viridi's headquarters by tracking Arianna. They schedule the invasion of Planet Flora as Team Vweeb is carried by Cheren into Viridi's Lair. When they arrive at her throne, they find Arianna possessed, and Vweeb, Tronta, and Makava are forced to battle her at their small sizes. Arianna nearly has the battle won until Rachel Uno and Angie McKenzie suddenly come in, with Nova. Nova frees Arianna from Viridi's control, and Arianna apologizes to her friends. Big Mom Saga In Operation: NECSUS, Vweeb and friends are given the task of escorting Caesar Clown to Galactic Council H.Q.. Coruscant is invaded by Drophyds, but before they could make it to the H.Q., the group is attacked by Vendra and Neftin Prog. Vweeb is terrified at Neftin's gigantic height, and as he tries to run, Neftin flicks Vweeb and knocks him out. After Tachyon's election to Chancellor, Vweeb hides inside Nebula's pocket, and after her spacebending is stolen by Vendra, she is sent falling to Dagobah, where Vweeb reveals himself. The two journey across Dagobah to buy some weapons, then meet Professor Pollyx as he takes them away on his ship. They go to Cloud City and make their way through to the Great Library. There, Pollyx explains his company's purpose and how they've been bought by MomCorp upon Tachyon's orders. After Nebula gains one of her powers back, Pollyx shows them his son's Shooting Star spacecraft, which the two use to fly to Star Haven to check on Nebula's mom. They see that she was already captured, and Jerome is waiting with a tape, which features Dimentia explaining the background of Tachyon's race. They learn he is after the Dimensionator, and a clue to its location could be found in the Pirate Fleet on Aquaria. Vweeb is eager to go look for it, but Nebula wants to return him home first, not wanting him to be in danger. However, Vweeb remembers promising his mom to get stronger and fight her one day, and decides to go with Nebula anyway. During the journey to Amazonia, Vweeb wandered into the bathroom as Empress Boa Hancock was taking a bath, and Vweeb became attracted to her because of her power, and promised not to tell anyone of the mark he saw on her back. After Nebula defeated Geoffrey Giant, Vweeb promised Hancock he would help defeat Mom, who caused Hancock trouble in the past. When the team broke into Zordoom to rescue Dimentia, Vweeb was shocked to hear the Glomourians and Kateenians were at war. They later went to Vweeb's house to ask Ava if this was true, and she explained the story. When they went to Kateenia, the Kateenian citizens hated Vweeb for having white skin and big ears, except for Minksman. During the inevitable war later, Nebula made Vweeb bigger in size and had him defeat Minksman, stopping his fight with Lia. When the Invasion of Coruscant happens, Vweeb accompanies his friends and MaKayla the whole way, encountering Vendra Prog in the Galactic Council. Vweeb and MaKayla fight Vendra together, in which the Space Witch makes insults regarding Vweeb's size, saying he isn't any good fighting by himself. Vweeb comes to gripes with this, but is fine with helping out for the team, and he and Kayla use their combined trickery to beat the Space Witch and get Nebula's powers back. In the story's conclusion, Arianna tries to admit her feelings for Vweeb, but he reveals that he isn't in love with her anymore, because she's weak-willed. He tells her he still likes her as a friend, and he hints to now have feelings for Nebula. In "Rivals", Vweeb and Kimaya engage in a soda-drinking/burping contest which Kimaya easily wins, and the two scream "NO" when Giant Kaleo devours many sodas and shakes the whole city with his burp. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Vweeb shows off his newfound strength by picking up Arianna and tossing her around, then remarks to the girl not to tell anyone that he can only lift lightweights. When Arianna gets arrested for attacking Ted Wassanasong, Vweeb shrinks Makava and Tronta down as they sneak into Mom's ship to rescue her. Vweeb shrinks Arianna, but on her request, the group finds Ted's hospital room, and discover that an unseen bug is under his clothing. Said bug seems to force Ted to recover and stand, apparently perfectly healthy. Vweeb returns his friends to normal when they get back to Makava's Heart Star, but Vweeb doesn't want to help Arianna with stopping Ted's plans for blowing up the Violet Dwarf System. Vweeb and Makava are home later as the former is inside his mother's ears, cleaning them out. From his position, he heard Arianna on Galactic News, making a speech on why people should stop Ted's plan. The speech inspired Vweeb, but he was surprised to hear Chane Wassanasong contradict her, and Arianna agree. Vweeb and Makava go to Arianna's house the next morning as Vweeb goes to comfort the depressed girl, saying how her speech was amazing. They reach the conclusion that Chane brainwashed Arianna somehow, and not Vweeb since he wasn't looking. They decide to fly to the Violet Dwarf to stop Ted's plan, but first have to go to Golfing in the Stars, for Chane had kidnapped Celebi. The group is trapped on the unopened golf park, and they fight their way through to Chane's control room. Vweeb and co. are almost brainwashed by the boy's power, but Tronta (who is blind) attacks Chane and gives his friends a chance to escape. They break into the Orbital Auditorium, and on Arianna's cue, Vweeb crawls through Ted's clothing and exposes the Dark Leech that is controlling him. The leech proclaims his evil plan (only Arianna could hear) before possessing Ted again. Vweeb helps Makava battle Ted's Scizor and Scyther, then assists Arianna in defeating the Dark Leech. The group then witnesses the Encyclopod's birth from the Violet System, who makes his speech about his purpose and the upcoming Apocalypse. After Haruka appears and heals Ted's poisons, the man thanks the kids for saving them. As a reward, the friends receive lifetime passes to Golfing in the Stars (which no longer threatens the non-existent Violet System). In On The Way, Vweeb begins to spar with Arianna. Arianna also knitted Vweeb some new clothes, which fit more comfortably than his jumpsuit. He is wearing his new clothes when he and Ari are relaxing in the Flower Field. In Seven Lights: The Last, Team Vweeb goes to the Planet Tree to find Celebi, only to find that the tree was decaying thanks to Celebi's Death Chi, with Zeref manipulating her. Arianna eventually finds Celebi's Life Chi and does battle with Zeref, able to incapacitate him. Vweeb, having watched the battle in secret, comes to commend Arianna for her strength. However, when Thanatos combines with Zeref to make him a Shinigami, Team Vweeb work together to battle and defeat the beast. Sometime after their return to Hivebent, Vweeb takes a bath with Don Quixote Sugar, having convinced the woman that he usually has his mom to comfort him, but she was the only woman around now. His friends were angered at how Sugar kept playing along with it. During the Assault on Casino Castle, Team Vweeb battles Dark Oak and has a very difficult time with it, until Emily Garley shows up and easily crushes him with her metalbending. During the party on Coruscant, Vweeb is kicked away by Aisa and goes flying around the party with people unknowingly knocking him around. Newborn Era In Sector $, Vweeb meets Minoru Mineta on Meet Your Heroes Day. On Mineta's request, Vweeb shrinks him down and teaches him how to make girls happy. They spy on Melody and Tsuyu Asui at Sector J, but when they go to try and comfort the upset Melody, Nagisa and Killua ambush them on their assassination spree. In The Fifth Emperor, Vweeb tags along with Nebula during her brief talk with Nerehc, and their attack on Galactic Council. In Pirate Wars, Vweeb and Makava assist Cheren in the battle with Vah Gaon, with Vweeb shrinking the leader to carry him easier, and resizing him so he could damage a generator. When time comes to rescue Nebula from the Santa Hylia, he shrinks a group of allies to carry him on his hovercraft and infiltrate the ship. Vweeb battles Nagisa Shingetsu inside the ship and defeats him before rescuing Nebula, also handing her the Vistium Augrium sword she plans to use. They work alongside Hat Kid and Mustache Girl to reach the crow's nest, watching as Nebula begins her battle. Battles *Vweeb, Makava, Lilac, and Berry vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Vweeb and Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Vweeb and Makava vs. Phosphora. *Vweeb, The Gang, and Kami vs. Arlon. *Escape from Collector's Museum. *Vweeb, Makava, and Tronta vs. Arianna (brainwashed). *Team Vweeb vs. Vendra and Neftin Prog. *Team Nebula vs. Lord Business. *Vweeb vs. Minksiminnian Iyptonocuo. *Vweeb and MaKayla vs. Vendra Prog. *Vweeb and others vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. *Vweeb and Minksman vs. Makava and Liaziana (training). *Vweeb vs. Kimaya (many times). *Vweeb and Makava vs. Scizor and Scyther. **Vweeb and Arianna vs. Dark Leech. *Team Vweeb vs. Shinigami Zeref. *Team Vweeb vs. Dark Oak. *Nextgen Pirates vs. Vah Gaon. *Vweeb vs. Nagisa Shingetsu. Relationships Makava Makava is Vweeb's younger sister, but she's much bigger than him. She often carries him to places he wants to go, and they go on missions together. Kweeb Kweeb is Vweeb's father. He inherited most of his traits. Ava Vweeb is very close to his mother. He loves to spend time and play with her, and isn't afraid of other kids seeing him (he's too small to be seen well). Ava trains Vweeb to fight with his small size, and inspires him by the fact that he possesses both her proud, Glomourian blood, and his father's clever Kateenian blood. Vweeb's goal is to become strong enough to defeat his mother in a physical confrontation. Arianna Dunfree (© Sarstar98)]]Vweeb used to have a crush on Arianna, but he lost interest due to her weak will. And after Vweeb's sudden enhance in strength, Arianna began to feel weak next to him. However, after Arianna got stronger with plantbending and started to show more of a take-charge side, Vweeb began to respect her more, especially after Arianna's speech on why they should save the Violet Dwarf System. Anthony McKenzie Anthony was Vweeb's bully. He always made Vweeb feel insignificant with his tiny height, and liked to torture him. But after learning what it's like in Vweeb's shoes, the two became friends, but Anthony still picks on him for the fun of it. Kimaya Heartly Vweeb and Kimaya made a similar friendship to Kweeb and Kami. When Vweeb acted tough around Kimaya, she admired him for it and wanted him to join her gang. Like Anthony, Kimaya likes to pick on Vweeb, but the two have a friendly rivalry. Nebula D. Winkiebottom Nebula used to doubt Vweeb's skill due to his size, but Vweeb is very loyal to her as an operative and as a friend. During NECSUS, Vweeb grew closer to Nebula as teammates. Appearance Vweeb is very tiny; about 1 inch tall, or 25.4 millimeters. Vweeb has white skin, purple eyes, and big long ears. He wears a blue jumpsuit with a black belt through the waist, black boots, black rubber gloves, and has bushy black hair. Vweeb now wears a blue T-shirt and black shorts, clothes woven by Arianna, in place of his jumpsuit. Personality Vweeb is a playful, spirited little boy, who is into pretty girls. Girls often find Vweeb adorable because of his size, and he usually does his best to show off his tiny cuteness. He loves spending time with his mom and isn't afraid of anyone seeing him with her (he's too small to be noticed easily). Despite his size, Vweeb is very sassy and witty, never hesitating to mock any bullies that tower over him, no matter how much they punish him for it. When Vweeb acquires his increase in strength, he becomes far more cocky, using his strength to compliment his ego, and has earned the respect of many GKND operatives. He has also gained fame as a "ladies man" (at least to Minoru Mineta), as Vweeb takes pride in his skill to make girls happy. Abilities Vweeb, being a carbon copy of his dad, doesn't differ much as far as abilities go. Vweeb wields Kweeb's same gun, the Tri-gun, and can shoot things, stun enemies, or shrink things down; such as his friends during spying missions. Being Kateenian, Vweeb is a swift dodger, though he seems to be a little less swift if he can be captured by Anthony easily. After training with the Kateenians on his home planet, Vweeb is developing Kateeny Style, and has become as strong as a normal-sized being. Final Smash "What's the matter there, bigfoots?" Vweeb's Final Smash is Heavy Soles, where he fires his grow ray and increases the size of all his enemies' feet, making it difficult to move. While they're immobilized, he can easily attack them. Weaknesses Also like his father, and other Kateenians, Vweeb doesn't fair well in high temperatures or dry areas, as they can make him suffocate. Although, he's more adapt to sunny areas, since he lives on a beach planet. Like his father, Vweeb likes pretty girls, and can be rendered helpless in their presence. Of course, Vweeb seems to take a bigger interest in pretty girls. And of course, Vweeb is generally easy to kill if he doesn't make good dodging. As he stated himself while he was bullied by Anthony, Anthony could've easily killed him. Vweeb also cannot survive long in deep water, as the water is thick at his size, he'll be unable to swim, and drown quickly. Stories He's Appeared *Alien Mother's Day *Calm, Cool, and Collected *You'll Find Out *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Mason's Playdate *Maddy's Sad Day (mentioned) *Operation: SCARY *Sector SA (flashback) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: NECSUS *Rivals (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Beewv) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector $ *The Fifth Emperor (cameos) *Pirate Wars Trivia * Vweeb's numbuh, 25.4, relates to his size, 'cause there are 25.4 millimeters in an inch. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Kateenians Category:Glomourians Category:Tiny Style Users Category:GKND Operatives Category:The Gang Members Category:Marksmen Category:Lypbynopbolus Family